De-aeration devices are designed to remove air content from a fluid to improve the functioning characteristics of the fluid in a system. De-aeration devices for multiple applications are well known. One example of a de-aeration device includes a rotary chamber for a fuel supply system, see GB Patent No. 763,004. De-aeration devices for lubrication systems are also well known, see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0007736. Existing types of de-aeration devices can use a single chamber or multiple chambers to circulate fluid to expel air from the fluid.
Known types of de-aeration devices do not provide effectively separate lower mass hydraulic fluid containing high air content from higher mass hydraulic fluid containing less air content.